Nightmares
by Claressa
Summary: Él deseaba que ella dejara de tener pasadillas...Pero eso significa que jamás regresaría. Traducción


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es de la autora "CurrentlyIncognito"; que permitió

la traducción.

**

* * *

**

**Nightmares**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus pasos eran suaves, como siempre.

Ella ha estado viniendo más y más estos días; y él estuvo tentado a fingir estar dormido, pero su voz lo ablandó. Como siempre.

"Neji-niisan", su silueta reflejada en la puerta hizo que su corazón latiera mas rápido. Ella estaría vistiendo una larga camiseta y unos pantaloncillos blancos, como siempre. Su largo cabello caería en cascada sobre sus hombros, sobre esas curvas, exuberantes y hermosas.

Él podía verla, lagrimas resbalando por su rostro de una manera que podía derretir su corazón y al mismo tiempo romperlo en mil pedazos. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, preparada para irse.

Neji llegó a la puerta en un segundo y la abrió, la jaló dentro de su cuarto y la abrazó.

"Shh…" la tranquilizó, acariciando su cabello con una mano y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente con la otra. Si los ancianos del consejo alguna vez se enteraran de estas visitas a media noche, sabia que no sobreviviría por mucho. Esperó a que las lágrimas de su prima se detuvieran, como siempre; y trató de ignorar la forma en la que ella presionaba el cuerpo contra el suyo. Neji Hyuuga recitó mentalmente las reglas de la rama secundaria de la familia.

"Gomen…" susurró ella, como siempre.

"Vuelva a dormir, Hinata-sama," le dijo, mirándola fríamente a los ojos. Ya no puede permitir que siga viniendo; su auto control no debería ser puesto a prueba… ya ha sido estirado hasta su limite.

Las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos de ella y negó suavemente con la cabeza, "¿Por favor?".

Él deseaba retenerla en su cuarto por siempre; pero en cambio "Hinata-sama; necesito salir temprano por una misión. Mi equipo llegará antes del amanecer."

"No haré ruido…" contestó ella mientras aferraba las mangas de la camisa de su primo y él se abofeteaba mentalmente por siquiera mencionar a sus compañeros de equipo. No había manera de detener esas lágrimas ya.

"Por favor", suplicó.

Neji suspiró resignado y la dirigió a su cama de la mano, de su fría y temblorosa mano. Ella subió primero, haciéndose lo mas pequeña posible en el borde de la cama y esperó a que Neji se le uniera. Él negó con la cabeza cansadamente y se puso lo mas cómodo posible sin tocarla mucho. Por el momento, al menos.

"Arigatou, Neji-niisan", susurró Hinata, tomando su mano. Él suspiro abatido, sabiendo que no recuperaría esa mano hasta la mañana siguiente.

"Buenas noches, Hinata-sama", le dijo mirando hacia el otro lado, procurando mantener el poco autocontrol que le queda, evitando verla a la cara.

"¿E-estas enojado c-conmigo, Neji-niisan?", preguntó ella con esa cansada y soñolienta voz a la que él se ha acostumbrado.

"No", suspiró.

"B-buenas noches, niisan…" y ella bostezó, apretando el agarre en su mano.

Neji esperó a que la respiración de su prima se estabilizara antes de permitirse verla a la cara de nuevo; ya estaba dormida y solo serenidad se reflejaba en su expresión.

Acarició su mejilla suavemente.

Hinata Hyuuga ha crecido para ser nada menos que hermosa con los años. En términos de fuerza, por otro lado, sigue siendo de algún modo débil. Pero él nunca ha visto su verdadero potencial y sabe que ella se contiene cuando pelea. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, intentando calmar su mente, pero a cambio respiro su suave aroma. Lirios. Ella huele a lirios esta noche. Se inclinó para acercarse a ella en contra de su voluntad e inhaló, rozando involuntariamente los labios en su cabello.

Y se alejó bruscamente. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Necesitaba dormir.

Necesita prohibirle el seguir viniendo.

_La próxima vez, _se prometió; envolviéndola posesivamente con la mano libre.

El delicado respirar de ella lo ayudó a dormir.

Como siempre hace.

* * *

Bueno... decidi traducir este fic porque realmente me gustó mucho, al traducirlo no me convenció mucho pero es lo mejor que pude hacer.

**_Claressa_**

**_In omnia paratus..._**

* * *


End file.
